


Day 16: I want to break you

by Jess_MC



Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: En realidad no es tan gráfico, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/Jess_MC
Summary: No se metan con Chanyeol.
Relationships: One Sided - Relationship, Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224497
Kudos: 1





	Day 16: I want to break you

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba muy diferente pero solo quería desahogarme.

Era definitivamente una noche silenciosa, algo un poco extraño para Chanyeol. Quizás estaba pensando demasiado las cosas en lugar de prestar atención a su alrededor.

Habían salido a celebrar el final del curso. Estarían con sus títulos en unos cuantos días listos para empezar sus vidas como empleados. La idea no podía molestarle más, aunque estaba feliz por algunos de sus compañeros que ya tenían lugares asegurados por el increíble talento que poseían, Chanyeol no era uno de ellos y se sentía más que perdido luego de haber pasado el último año buscando oportunidades para progresar y recibiendo solamente puertas cerradas en su cara. Falta de experiencia, maldita falta de experiencia y malditos ejecutivos. A ese paso tendría que volver a casa de sus padres y rogar por dinero.

Por eso razón se había abstenido de beber, así que fue el encargado de escoltar a sus amigos a cada uno de sus departamentos. Ahora estaba solo, en la madrugada, caminando por calles que conocía muy poco y perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Oye, cara bonita. ¿Buscas trabajo?

Chanyeol se detuvo en seguida, sorprendido de que hubiera alguien por allí que no hubiese notado, y que además le estuviera ofreciendo trabajo.

—¿Qué? —Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con un tipo rubio y unos cuantos centímetros más alto, lo que le sorprendía aun más. 

—Estoy seguro de que te iría bastante bien en el negocio con ese rostro.

El tipo sonreía de medio lado, la clase de sonrisa que dice “yo sé algo que tú no, y voy a aprovecharme de eso”, y eso comenzaba a asustar a Chanyeol. Eran entre las 3 y 4am y no había nadie más en aquellas calles. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa al respecto, el extraño levantó su mano hasta la mejilla de Chanyeol, acariciándolo con el pulgar. El chico se congeló ante el contacto, su cerebro revolviéndose con preguntas sobre qué hacer y por qué el otro lo estaba tocando.

—¿Qué mierda, tío? —Tardó en reaccionar unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Le alejó la mano de un golpe, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se giró para seguir su camino. Corre, corre, corre. Hazlo ahora. Chanyeol no consiguió avanzar un solo centímetro antes de escuchar una risa floja y sentir un fuerte empujón que lo dejó de frente contra una pared, su bonito rostro chocando contra el pavimento frío y áspero.

—Te pagaré lo que quieras, —el extraño ahora susurraba contra su oído—. Pero si te niegas no te va a gustar.

Su cerebro consideró aquella opción por un breve momento, debido a su falta de oportunidades para ganar dinero, pero para Chanyeol eso sería caer muy bajo. 

—¿Por qué iba creerte? Eres un extraño y además me estás lastimando.

—Oh, lo lamento. —Soltó una risa antes de alejarse y permitirle moverse una vez más—. Soy Kris y estoy a cargo de los negocios en este sector.

Cuando se giró para verlo, tenía la mano estirada a modo de saludo, pero no fue capaz de tocarlo. Kris dejó caer la mano y Chanyeol solo se quedó viéndolo, estudiando cada detalle de su aspecto. No importaba qué tan caro pareciera su traje, o que su rostro no pareciera realmente el de un criminal, el más bajo solo quería saber las posibilidades que tendría en una pelea con aquel tipo.

—Suena muy interesante, pero eso no es lo mío. —Se encogió de hombros y trató de irse una vez más, aunque ahora estaba prestando atención a los movimientos de “Kris”.

—No puedes- —trató de tomar su brazo pero un puño se estrelló en su mejilla, el sabor a sangre explotando en su boca.

No dudó un segundo en lanzar un segundo golpe al rostro ajeno, e incluso un tercero, antes de usar sus piernas detrás de las rodillas del otro, causando con el impacto que las piernas de Kris se doblaran. No le importaba quién dijera que fuera, aunque fuese verdad y tuviera a un ejército de mafiosos detrás, no se dejaría humillar o maltratar por aquel desconocido.

—Tú no me dices qué hacer. —Su respiración estaba ligeramente acelerada pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de solo ver la sangre que salía de la boca de aquel imbécil—. Nadie me dice qué hacer.

Puso la planta del pie contra el pecho de Kris y lo empujó con fuerza hasta dejarlo tendido sobre el suelo, no lograba distinguir su expresión en aquella oscuridad, solo para aplastar la entrepierna del otro con el mismo pie, unos segundos después, que consiguió sacarle el primer grito de dolor.

El sonido resonó en toda la calle y satisfecho, Chanyeol se fue, pidiendo un taxi en su teléfono mientras caminaba lejos de aquel idiota.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer libro ya está a la venta en Amazon! [ Aquí les dejo el link](https://www.amazon.com/-/es/Alexandria-M-ebook/dp/B082WG7CR2/) donde pueden comprarlo, leer el primer capítulo para ver si les interesa o compartirlo, que sería de mucha ayuda, ¡gracias!


End file.
